


Storm - Joshler (Mpreg)

by dawn98



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Weather, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Brendon is in love with Tyler, But he didn't want to, But he won't get in the way between his best friends, Cheating, Cute Tyler Joseph, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Josh fucked up, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tyler, Sad Tyler Joseph, Sick Character, Storms, Top Josh, Unplanned Pregnancy, joshler - Freeform, or maybe he will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn98/pseuds/dawn98
Summary: Josh fucked up.He fucked up real bad.Aka -the one where Josh cheats on his boyfriend after knocking him up, and Brendon is in love with the said boyfriend-





	1. 1

"You thought you could just play with me like this?!"

Josh remained silent, not wanting to upset the boy even more.

"Thought  you could fool around and just say sorry and things would still remain  the same?! What you did... I- it hurts." Tyler said bringing both his hands to the sides of his head and shutting his eyes closed, pacing around the room while trying to think.

Seeing him like this broke Josh's heart. How could he do something like this to him?

It's not everyday you learn your boyfriend's pregnant, and this news made Josh do something he should never have done and didn't even want to do in the first place. He got drunk and cheated on his boyfriend. Tyler found out and this is where they were right now.

Suddenly Tyler took his hoodie and beanie and put them on before taking the car keys.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, frowning.

"I'm getting out of here." Tyler said emotionless.

Josh's  heart began beating faster. He couldn't let his pregnant boyfriend  getting outside in such weather, a tropical storm hitting their island  full force, rain pouring and wind blowing hard, making the windows  tremble. It was a mess outside.

"You can't get out in this storm." Josh said in disbelief.

"I  can do whatever I want." Tyler knew this wasn't the best decision, he  too was scared of going outside, scared for himself and the little life  that was growing inside of him, but he couldn't think while being here.  He needed to get out. The love of his life cheated on him after learning  he'd be a father. They had money problems, the situation they were in  wasn't the best for having a child at the moment, but still.

"Tyler, I can't let you do that."

"'Cause you think you can stop me?"

"I can and I will, you're not going out."

"Watch me."

"Tyler listen I'm sorry we'll sort this out later but please don't leave now"

Josh  got in the way and put a shaky hand on Tyler's stomach, stopping him  from getting to the door. Tyler didn't move and looked down at his hand  before looking back up at him with an upset expression.

"I won't let you and my baby be in danger."

"Funny how you're caring about this child all of a sudden." Tyler pushed his hand away and started walking past him to the door but got stopped by Josh once again, a hand gripping his arm, a fearful and concerned expression on his face.

"Stop."

"You didn't."

"This isn't a game!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Tyler was shouting now as he started to cry.

"Tyler, calm down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WERE THE ONE HAVING FUN WITH THAT WHORE LAST NIGHT! NOT ME!"

"Shh please calm dow-"

"YOU GET TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT I CAN'T?!?"

Josh let his head fall down and rubbed his forehead. He fucked up so bad.

A groan made him look back up, seeing Tyler bending over slightly with one hand on his stomach, a pained expression on his face.

Josh frowned and hurried to his sides.

"Shit, Tyler! You alright?" He asked, worried, putting a hand on his back hesitantly, knowing the boy probably wouldn't want to be touched.

Tyler winced at the pain in his abdomen and rubbed his hand there, sighing. He shouldn't have yelled.

"Hey" Josh soothed.

Tyler got lost in trying to calm himself and his baby down he almost didn't notice Josh's hand on his back. He backed away from the older's touch, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't touch me."

Josh tried to ignore how painful it was to hear those words. How painful it was to see his beloved losing all the trust he had in him as he fought the tears from falling. To see him backing away from him, while his touch used to be the only source of comfort he could find. It was tearing his heart  appart.

"You should sit down." He tried and suggested gently, thinking he had at least convinced him not to go outside.

He was proved wrong when Tyler went for the door as soon as he had recovered.

"Tyler!" Josh tried to reach for him but it was too late, the door shutting close in his face.

Josh let his back slide on the door as he fell to the floor and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them and burrying his head there, not fighting the tears anymore.

He was worried, sad, angry, hurt, disappointed, so many emotions at the same time and it was suffocating him.

All of this was his fault.

How was he going to fix this now?

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is worried, he texts the only person he thinks Tyler could be with.

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yftOy8kz7aE> **

 

 **Josh** : Is Tyler with you?!

 **Brendon** : What the hell did you do to him

 **Josh** : Oh thank god is he okay?!

 **Brendon** : You're asking me if he's okay?

 **Brendon** : Take a look at the weather man, Tyler's a mess, he came here freezing completely wet and sobbing, I had to practicaly carry him to the couch

 **Brendon** : He refuses to tell me what happened, so I'm asking you

 **Brendon** : WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

 **Josh** : Oh god

 **Josh** : fuck

 **Josh** : I....

 **Brendon** : Yes?

 **Josh** : We fought

 **Brendon** : Thank you. I got that.

 **Josh** : I messed up, okay?

 **Josh** : I cheated on him after learning he was pregnant. I got scared I was drunk I didn't want to I was...I messed up I'm so sorry I just-... I tried to apologize but...

 **Brendon** : Tyler's pregnant?!

 **Brendon** : YOU CHEATED ON YOUR PREGNANT BOYFRIEND AND LET HIM DRIVE AWAY IN THAT STORM??

 **Brendon** : What the hell is wrong with you??

 **Josh** : Please Bren I'm sorry I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen

 **Josh** : He's with you now I'm coming over I need to check on him and apologize to him

 **Brendon** : Wow. Firstly, no. You ain't going out in that storm. Secondly, no. If Tyler wanted to see you, he would've stayed home. Instead he came to me and now he's here, he's finally sleeping after spending nearly an hour sobbing because of you. You're gonna let him rest, let him think about all this.

 **Brendon** : I'll let him know you wanted to see him and were worried so he'll know you're not a complete jerk

 **Josh** : Please Bren

 **Brendon** : No

 **Brendon** : Leave the boy alone. You hurt him enough

 **Josh** : Please just.. take good care of him

 **Brendon** : I'll be better at it than you

 **Josh** : And can you just...tell him I love him?

 **Brendon** : ....

 **Brendon** : yea

 **Brendon** : I will

 **Josh** : Thank you

________

This situation was hard on Brendon. Both boys were his best friends. He didn't want to be rude with Josh even though he deserved it, but he wanted to punch him at the same time 'cause, fuck, he cheated on Tyler after knocking him up.

He truely messed up.

Josh said he got scared, but what about Tyler? It was his first pregnancy, the last thing he needed was to go through all the shit Josh put him through.

Brendon sighed and went to check on the boy.

Tyler laid on the bed, his small frame curled up under the covers, his eyes softly shut and still red from crying, his chest rising and falling, his problems forgotten as he slept.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon takes care of Tyler.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=XmfOOEj-cZc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=XmfOOEj-cZc)

 

"Hey there" Brendon greeted softly, entering his bedroom where Tyler was slowly waking up after a four hours long nap. "How are you feeling?"

Tyler blinked, he didn't answer. He just sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his face with a weak hand and sitting up.

He was sad, angry, scared, disappointed and he felt a little sick from the rain earlier when arriving at Brendon's.

"Hey" Brendon repeated, lifting the boy's head slightly with his finger, trying to gain his attention. "I made dinner" He smiled and pulled a few locks of hair from the smaller's forehead and running his hand through his hair.

Tyler made a small sound of approval as he leaned in the delicate touch. Brendon's heart fluttered at the sight, he's always felt a thing for the boy but always tried to ignore it since Tyler and Josh were already together when they met back in highschool.

"m'not hungry" Tyler said, his voice raspy.

Brendon frowned. "You need to eat something."

"I'm okay"

"I'm not letting you skip meals Tyler."

"I'm fine"

"I don't know much about babies, but I'm sure braving storms breakdowns and skiping meals aren't good for their health."

.....

Tyler's heart fastened, trying to find something to say.

He knew.

Being pregnant wasn't that bad of a news to Tyler, at first he was happy, and a little excited, but Brendon knowing made Tyler realise everything that happened was real. The fact his boyfriend walked out the door and cheated on him instead of hugging him and telling him he'd take care of them.

"You talked to Josh" he fought back the tears.

Brendon nodded, massaging the boy's scalp and trying to bring him some comfort.

"Josh doesn't want it anyway." Tyler said bitterly. "He probably doesn't want me either since he's out fucking other people now"

This made Brendon's heart sting.

_Josh, josh , josh. How could you._

"He texted me. He was worried"

"...worried." Tyler snorted. "Cool."

Brendon persed his lips. "I've never seen Josh looking at other people the way he looks at you Tyler. You're his everything, he got scared and was drunk, that random person doesn't mean shit to him. He loves you, and I'm sure he loves the baby he's just scared"

Tyler didn't answer, he just let his head hang in despair as the older stroke his hair.

"You're warm" Brendon brought a hand to his forehead, bringing another to Tyler's tummy, rubbing it gently.

Tyler humed and closed his eyes, leaning in the touch.

"m'not feeling too well"

"Yea? That's not good Tyler. I'm bringing you to the doctor first thing in the morning tomorrow. When's your first appointment?"

Tyler opened his eyes but didn't make eye contact, biting his lip out of nervousness.

"Ty?" Brendon searched the smaller boy's eyes and Tyler looked at him, looking anxious.

"You didn't see a doctor yet, right?"

Tyler shook his head no, Brendon sighed but smiled soflty.

"Yep. As I said, doctor first thing in the morning." He kissed the boy's forehead and hugged him.

Yes, he'll take good care of him and the little life growing inside of him.

 

**_________**

 

"D'you want a girl or boy?" Brendon asked.

They both were laying on the couch, Tyler in Brendon's lap and Brendon's chin resting on the boy's head as he rubbed Tyler's little tummy with both his hands. He could see the action soothed the boy and he must admit he loved being close to Tyler and cuddle him.

"mm?" Tyler hummed sleepily, cracking his eyes open, the older's boy's touch lulling him slowly to sleep.

Brendon chuckled as Tyler burried his head in his neck, desperate for comfort.

Oh, how he missed Josh.

"Both would be adorable" He yawned. "I don't really care about the gender."

Brendon felt the smaller's tummy muscles contract as he sneezed 3 times in a row before resting back against his chest.

"Aw buddy, I think you catched a cold." He runned his hand through the boy's hair, his temperature still a little high. "S'no surprise since you walked out in that storm."

They could hear the rain pouring and the winds whistling as if they were monsters outside, blowing so hard that they swept everything on their path.

Tyler liked it though, he'd always loved nature and its sounds, always loved storms, nature taking over and reminding them of how small and insignificant beings humans were.

Brendon sighed worridly, was Tyler alright? Were colds a threat while being pregnant? "You alright though? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm okay"

"You sure?"

"mmh" Tyler nodded, relaxing in Brendon's arms once again. He closed his eyes and this time he was sure he wouldn't be able to resist sleep, not even with Supernatural playing on TV.

Brendon senced his muscles relaxing and kissed Tyler's floofy head. "Sleep."

"G'night" Tyler rested his hands on Brendon's that were resting on his tummy and fell asleep.

"Goodnight" _baby_. Brendon didn't say that last part aloud, even though he really wanted to.

Oh how he wanted the boy to be his, but Tyler loved Josh, and he'd do everything he could to bring both boys together again.

He wanted him happy.


End file.
